Pure Evil: Untold
by Moodycat2
Summary: Takes Place Between Dusk and Nightfall. Tigerstar is conflicted between his strict loyalty to ThunderClan and his emotions, which have been rocked violently since the death of Goldenflower. When a loner comes into his life with a daring sense of adventure, Tigerstar finds where his fate truly lies and makes the ultimate decision: ThunderClan, or Sasha. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place between Dusk and Nightfall, aprox. one moon after Dusk. If you have not read to ch 11ish in Nightfall or at least to the end of Dusk I suggest not reading this. Unless you like to be confused, lol. (it's part of an AU series and a lot has happened)**

 **The characters Rustle, Matches, Bubbles, Bianca, and Moonlight belong to Jaydomination, Snowcrystal of Thunderclan, Flower (guest), Sierra (guest), and Snowfrost (guest), respectively.**

 **Fae, Rami, and Lazuli belong to me.**

 **I will not be accepting OCs for this story at this time. Thank you, and please enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Allegiances:**

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:** Tigerstar: large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Whitestorm: white tom with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice: Featherpaw_

 **Medicine cat:** Cinderpelt: dark gray she-cat

 **Warriors:**

Darkstripe: dark gray tom with black stripes

Willowpelt: light gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Longtail: pale tabby tom with black stripes

Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat

Runningwind: light brown tabby tom

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom

 _Apprenitce: Bramblepaw_

Graystripe: long haired gray tom

 _Apprentice: Sorrelpaw_

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

 _Apprentice: Rainpaw_

Cloudtail: long haired white tom

Ashfur: pale gray tom with darker flecks

 _Apprentice: Sootpaw_

Brightheart: white she-cat with ginger patches

Swiftclaw: black and white tom

Snowfoot: white tom with blue eyes

Mistlewing: pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Bramblepaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Featherpaw: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sorrelpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat

Rainpaw: dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootpaw: light gray tom with amber eyes

 **Queens:**

Ferncloud ( _pregnant with Dustpelt's kits_ ): pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat

 _Mother of Squirrelkit and Leafkit_

Frostfur: beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders:**

Dappletail: tortoiseshell she-cat

Speckletail: pale tabby she-cat

One-eye: pale gray she-cat with a missing eye

 **RiverClan:**

 **Leader:** Leopardstar: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Deputy:** Stonefur: gray tom with battle scarred ears

 **Medicine cat:** Mudfur: long haired light brown tom

 **Warriors:**

Whiteclaw: dark brown tom with one white paw

Mistyfoot: dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:  
Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Cats outside the Clans:**

Sasha: tawny she-cat with darker tail and ears, blue eyes

Fae: ticked, light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Rustle: black she-cat with lighter paws, ears, and muzzle. Blue eyes.

Matches: beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Bubbles: pale gray dappled she-cat with light blue eyes

Rami: chocolate sokoke tom with pale green eyes

Lazuli: blue roan tom with one bright blue eyes, one missing eye, and white patches on his chest and forehead

Bianca: light, blue-gray she-cat with dark eyes

Moonlight: black she-cat with gray markings

* * *

Many Moons After

* * *

It was very dark. Sasha could feel her heart beating against her chest as she was flung from one wall to the next in a rough manner. She regained her posture and swallowed shakily. From the minimal glimpses of light that she was getting, she could see a bright, artificial light that she had once known all-too well.

From around her, she could hear the pained and angered wails of other cats. There were some familiar Twolegplace scents, some of forest that she had forgotten long ago, and some that smelled very faintly of cat. Angered hisses and various arguing could be heard, and Sasha wondered why the humans couldn't understand the cats' frustration.

 _Don't they understand that we're trapped?_ Her mind bulged as she unsheathed her claws, only to have them rake up against the dark plastic floor and catch on nothing.

Then the rattling stopped. Sasha froze for a moment, unable to comprehend if the human had really put her cage down. Then she was slid back, and suddenly, she could see.

She caught a very faint glimpse of the pale pink human who had carried her roughly to the car after she had been captured. But the human disappeared swiftly, almost looking ashamed to be seen hoarding the innocent cats. Sasha blinked away the harsh light and gasped.

The cats surrounding her looked horrible. Close to her was a blue-gray she-cat who was pacing angrily. Her tail-tip was broken, her left eye scarred, and her pelt had multiple tufts of fur missing. A lithe brown tabby tom was next to her, baring his teeth at anyone who dared look his way. Housecats and streetcats alike were lined up in cages, ones Sasha had seen so many times in her life.

But one face stuck out. A young-looking she-cat was staring out of her cage fearfully. Her coat was well-kept, but she had no collar and she looked painfully starved. Even from her spot, Sasha could recognize the distinct, foresty smell. One she had not smelled in a long time. She reached to the back of her memory, groping for a name to match the pelt of the brownish she-cat. Then she recalled.

"Sandstorm!" she hollered, hoping her memory wasn't failing her. "Sandstorm, is that you?"  
To her relief, the she-cat looked up from her paws and at Sasha. But there was no hope in her eyes, and in a fleeting moment of despair, Sasha realized that this cat was not Sandstorm. Her eyes were dull amber, not pale green, and upon further inspection, she was brown, not quite light ginger.

"How do you know Sandstorm?" the cat asked curiously. Her voice was drowned out by may other cats, and Sasha made it out the best she could. The cat sounded fairly young, and there was innocence in her voice as she spoke.

Sasha ruffled her fur in defense at the stranger across the narrow hallway. "How do _you_?"  
To her surprise, the young cat purred. "Sandstorm is my mother," she revealed.

Suddenly Sasha was hit by memory _. Oh! Sandstorm was nursing, of course!_

"I met her, once," Sasha went on, getting almost too excited. _Perhaps I will get out of here!_ "She was on a ThunderClan patrol, with Tigerst-"

Sasha stopped herself, but the young tabby had realized what she was saying.

"You know Tigerstar, too?" The she-cat wondered aloud. Sasha's gaze fell to her paws and her stomach suddenly dropped. She had wanted to forget - but how could she? How could she forget every moment, every heartbeat she spent wondering where her future was - with Tigerstar? But he had broken so many things about her. He had made her wonder if living, if loving, was ever worth it.

So yes, she knew him.

She did once.

"I used to," she muttered. Then her head lifted, and she met the she-cat's amber gaze evenly. "What's your name?"

"Leafpaw," the she-cat explained, straightening her shoulders proudly. "Medicine cat apprentice of ThunderClan."

Sasha's head tipped to the side. "Has something happened to Cinderpuff?"

Leafpaw let out a mrow of laughter. "Cinder _pelt,_ you mean? No, she's fine. I mean, I think she is." Leafpaw's paws shuffled uncomfortably. "The Twolegs have been taking our cats, land, and food. If worst comes worse, we won't be here much longer."  
Sasha didn't completely understand Leafpaw's words, but they sent a chill down her spine. My kits! She realized in horror.

"Are the other Clans suffering, too?" she asked desperately. Leafpaw nodded grimly.

"We're all suffering," she admitted darkly. Then she looked up with sudden interest, as if a thought had just occurred to her. "Hey, I never caught your name."  
"That's beacuse I never told you," Sasha mused slyly, eyes narrowing to break the dark conversation. "I'm Sasha."  
Leafpaw's eyes rounded. They did that a lot. Sasha watched her with careful interest before the medicine cat spoke again, this time to completely turn her world.

"Sasha!" she exclaimed. "You're Mothpaw and Hawkpaw's mother! I've found you!"

* * *

Many Moons Before

* * *

"I can't believe you caught a bird that big!"

"Well, it was me and Rustle. I can't take all the credit."

There was a light laugh from the garden below.

Sasha felt the breeze lift her fur as she strode across the fence, roaming the Twolegplace she had once called home. Her humans had abandoned her, in the not so distant past, but she honestly didn't care all that much. Yes, she loved and missed them. But it had been a while ago. And obviously, if they loved her, they would have come back. Right?

Sasha sat down, gazing down at her friends in pride. On the left was Fae, who she had practically known her whole life. He was a loner, but he didn't mind stopping by her garden to say hi. He had stopped visiting just before Sasha was abandoned, right around the time that he had joined the Quecil, a group of loners who had agreed to tag together just for the sake of basic survival. Fae had told Sasha plenty of times that it was nothing like a 'Clan' - whatever that was - but she had refused to join.

 _Just because I used to rely on someone doesn't mean I always have to_ , Sasha had told him and herself multiple times.

Next to Fae was Rustle, a she-cat Sasha knew fairly well. She was a quiet cat, not one to argue, but at a time of peace among streetcats, Sasha didn't blame her.

"We're gonna bring this back to Lazuli," Rustle said. Her eyes lit up as she spoke, and Sasha leaned forward in interest. She had heard quite a few things about Lazuli, who had founded the Quecil. He was known to be quite the tactical thinker, though his missing, scarred right eye contradicted that. She had met him enough times that he knew her name, but not much else. And when she stared into his single, blazing blue eye, she was happy to keep it that way.

"You think Lazuli will be impressed?" Fae remarked, whiskers twitching playfully. "I've never seen him impressed by anything other than himself."  
Rustle shoved him jokingly with her shoulder, and Sasha felt a painful spike she had felt too many times in her life.

Rustle and Fae were not mates. But he was mates with a beautiful she-cat named Bianca, who Sasha would hardly even remember meeting. Once, Sasha had wondered if she herself would become Fae's mate. But when it was evident that she wasn't leaving her housefolk - before they had left her - he had moved on. Fae had always thought that she didn't want to be with him, or didn't care for him, because she didn't want to leave. And that was a lie. Well, not a lie, exactly, because Sasha never told him. But he didn't know the truth, either. And now that he was going to be a father, he never would know.

She was not jealous of Bianca anymore. She was going to have kits. There was no reversing the past; no point. But she had been jealous, for many months.

"We should head back before one of the housecats tries to steal our meal," Fae explained, with a joking glimmer in his eyes at Sasha. "No offense."

Sasha smirked and flicked her tail. "None taken. I'm not a housecat," she pointed out.

"You coming, then?" Rustle asked, leaping up on the fence. Fae followed, large bird clamped in his maw. Her gaze was nothing but friendly, and Sasha felt her face melt to a smile.

"Nah," she declined politely, licking a paw and delicately drawing it over her ear.

"Why not?" Fae asked, eyes pleading. "Come on, Bianca will want to see you again. Besides, where else do you have to be?"  
Sasha resisted the urge to scowl at Bianca's name, but Fae held a good point. She turned quickly, and the large, unknown forest caught her gaze. "I might go to the forest," she said jadedly.

Rustle's eyes rounded, and Fae looked taken aback. "The forest?" he echoed, eyes narrowing. "Like where the Clan cats live?"

Sasha's eyes bulged at the unfamiliar word. "I mean, I've been there a couple times, but I've never met any _wild_ cats."

"You might," Rustle pointed out. "Come on, everyone in the Quecil likes you. I'm sure it'd be a nice surprise, along with this bird."

Sasha sighed as she saw Fae's eyes round above the bird. "Fine. But don't expect me to stay long."

"Right. You've got forest cat things to do," Fae joked, eyes twinkling. Sasha couldn't resist a smile.

* * *

The walk to the Quecil was a short one, and one that Sasha didn't much like. It was two houses down, still flanking the forest, in a house that was long abandoned. But the Quecil itself lived in the shed behind the house, which was more or less falling apart. Fae pushed open the flap-door, and it required both Rustle and Sasha to maneuver the bird so that it fit through. Sasha inhaled the scent of faded hay and wood, and the sunlight filtered through broken panels of what was once a roof. Immediately the cats were greeted by kind gestures and meows as the Quecil rose from their spots to greet them.

"That's the biggest bird I've ever seen!" a sleek tortoiseshell Sasha recognized as Matches exclaimed, trotting over to the trio. As she reached them, Matches's eyes rounded. "And is that Sasha I see?"

At her name, there was a resounding hello from the cats.

"Sasha!" Sasha hardly had time to register her name before a gray dappled she-cat ran up to her, tail on end excitedly. Bubbles bounced up to her with a purr before squeaking excitedly. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"  
"She's right," another tom named Rami added, not bothering to rise from his patch of sunlight with a she-cat named Moonlight. He opened one clear green eye and grinned. "What brings you to the Quecil, eh?"  
Sasha was so overwhelmed that she didn't even find the time to answer before another cat cut off all the voices at once.

"Silence!"

A murmur followed before Matches and Bubbles shied away, and Fae padded forward with his prey. Sasha looked to the top rung of the shed, where one azure eye peered down at her curiously.

"And who is our visitor today?" Lazuli rumbled, leaning from the shadows to inspect Sasha. His lean muscles appeared sleekly in the light. Instinctively, the she-cat ducked behind Rustle.

"You haven't forgotten Sasha, have you?" Bubbles asked teasingly, oblivious to the dark atmosphere. Lazuli scoffed before bounding to the dusty windowsill to the ground in two neat motions.

"I don't forget anyone," he replied sharply, single eye darting to Bubbles. Bubbles huffed, annoyed at his dismissal of her, and stepped back as Lazuli leaned down to sniff the bird. "You caught this?" he asked, raising his head to look at Fae.

Fae jerked his head to the left. "Rustle and I did a couple houses over."  
Azuli nodded his approval. Then he raised his head, and still no one spoke. He blinked, swinging his head around, and still silence. "Oh, bloody hell." he rolled his eye dramatically. "I said silence for one second and you're all acting like someone died. I just wanted to greet our visitors," he said, shifting his blue gaze to Sasha politely. "Welcome back, Sasha."

Sahsa blinked. "Thank you. I won't be staying long."

"You at least have to say hello to Bianca and Moth," Fae pressed, turning towards her eagerly.

"Moth?" Sasha blinked, unable to recall the name. "Has someone new joined?"  
"Well… in a sense, yes," Fae explained slowly, breaking out in a grin. "Come on, they're in the loft."  
"We keep nursing mollies up there, so they're safe," Matches added helpfully. Her voice seemed to give out, like it was hoarser than usual. "Take the window up."  
Sasha did as instructed, following Fae up the same, windowsill loft trip that Lazuli had taken down. When she saw Bianca laying sprawled out on a bed of hay, Sasha stifled a gasp.

"Bianca," Fae said softly, approaching carefully. "I've brought someone to visit."  
"If it isn't something I can eat, I don't care," came the raspy voice of Fae's mate. Fae purred heartily.

"She's cranky," Fae apologized. "It happens, after a she-cat gives birth."

Bianca sniffed, curling herself around her kit. "I can speak for myself, you know," she said, looking at her mate with a sour look. But there was admiration in her eyes, and in Fae's as well, and suddenly Sasha felt the familiar spark of betrayal as she laid eyes on the kit.

 _Fae's kit._

"And this is… Moth?" she guessed, pointing her thin tail at the kit. Bianca nodded, and Fae blinked warmly.

"We named her after her fur. Look how soft it is - like a moth's wing," he pointed out, extending a paw lightly brush his daughter's head. Her fur was soft - it was long and elegant, so much like Bianca's. Sasha stifled a dejected sigh. Her kit would never look as beautiful as this one - not that she would ever have any.

"My mother had long fur like that," Fae added unnecessarily. A silence passed, and Moth began to knead at Bianca's belly. The queen groomed her kit lovingly and Fae leaned towards his old friend suddenly. He looked at Sasha hastily. "Do you like her?"

Sasha laughed roughly. "Why do you need my opinion on your kit?" she asked. When the ticked tabby fell silent, she realized that he did need it, more than she would ever know. "I think she is beautiful," she admitted honestly, glancing at Bianca. She felt an icy trickle of jealousy pulse in her veins as she saw Fae's loving gaze towards his family. _It's not my family_ , Sasha reminded herself.

"She is my world," he said quietly. Sasha felt another jab of pain but hid it beneath a forced smile.

"I'm so proud of you," she managed. "I must be going soon."  
"Alone?" a voice from below echoed up to her. "Nonsense! I need to stretch my legs before they fall off. Let me come with you."  
Sasha grinned and peered down to see the friendly tabby she knew as Rami.

"How could I say no to you?" she purred, leaping down elegantly without so much as a goodbye to Fae.

"If it's alright, I'm sure Matches will want to come, too," Rami warned. "She's been aching to go outside lately."  
Sasha's whiskers twitched. "What's stopping her?"  
Rami shrugged as the tortoiseshell stretched, gaping her jaws in a wide yawn. "Laziness. Hey Match! Wanna go for a walk?"

The tortoiseshell rolled over on her other side, back facing the two cats. Her flank rumbled in a raspy cough, and her voice sound hoarse. "N'thanks," came the muttered reply. "I was hunting all morning, 'n I caught this _huge_ squirrel..."

Rami rolled his eyes, and Sasha giggled. "Dog turds. She's so slow that the squirrel's smell is gone before she gets there."  
They exited the Quecil's hideout, and Sasha waved everyone goodbye (she got a particularly hearty one from Bubbles) before they were gone.

Sasha wasn't quite sure where she and Rami were going, but wherever it was, she didn't mind. She followed him over the painted white fence and watched as the brick Twolegplace faded to trees, where birds chirped softly and the sunlight was hazy through the treetops.

"So... Bianca and Moth, huh?" Sasha brought up casually. "How long has it been?"

"Since she was born?" Rami tipped his head back and forth in thought. "Uh, a week maybe? Couple weeks?"  
Sasha's heart sank. _It's like he doesn't tell me anything anymore._

"Oh," was all she could say.

Rami looked at her with sudden caring generosity in his eyes. "Hey, are you alright? Last time you came here you seemed really eager to see us all. Today you just... wanted to leave."

"Save for you," Sasha pointed out modestly. "But yeah, things have changed. The last time I visited, for example, Fae didn't have a mate or kits."

Rami's eyes softened. "I forgot about Fae. Weren't you and him a thing at one point?"

"No." Bitter hollowness clouded Sasha's voice. "Sometimes I wish we had been."

"I think we all used to wish that," Rami promised. "It was such a surprise when he said he and Bianca were mates. I think Fae even shocked Lazuli, which is hard to do. I mean, she's a nice cat and all, but sometimes she can be a little..."  
"Stuck up?" Sasha suggested. "Rude?"  
"I was going for sharp-tongued," Rami said warily. "Their whole relationship just came out of nowhere."  
"Glad I'm not the only one who feels that way," Sasha muttered. She and Rami fell back into silence, but this one she was comfortable with.

"Are you scared of the forest?" Rami asked suddenly, glancing up at the towering branches in wonder.

"No," Sasha retorted, hopping atop a large boulder, "why would I be?"  
"The Clan cats," Rami replied doubtfully, opening his mouth slightly to taste the air. "Can't you smell their markers?"  
"If we live on our own, just like them, what makes them so special?" she insisted, shrugging. "I wouldn't worry about them. Besides, has anyone actually ever seen them?"  
"I haven't, but this housecat that I used to talk to - her name was Princess or something - she said her brother went into the forest and joined a Clan. He was fine at first, but then he turned into this evil, twisted cat."

"I'm not joining the Clans," Sasha pointed out. "I'm just looking for an easy meal. Besides-"  
"Ha! I _told_ you they were hunting!"

Sasha and Rami both froze at the voice.

"Run," Rami whispered, petrified.

"You're not running anywhere," a she-cat announced triumphantly, sliding out from the underbrush. Next to her was a small, dark gray tom who had made the first statement. he was beaming proudly. Two more cats emerged from either side, but Sasha was too frozen to even turn her head in the slightest.

"What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" announced a deep voice. Sasha mustered the courage to look at the tom that spoke, and felt her fur lift with unease as she saw the biggest tom she'd ever seen broaden his shoulders and pad towards the cats.

"I told you already!" piped up the gray tom, looking no more than a kitten. "She said they were hunting!"  
"Sootpaw, be quiet," hissed a speckled gray tom on Rami's right side.

 _Sootpaw?_ Sasha wondered if she had heard him right. _Is that... is that his name?_

"Hunting, eh? In our territory?" the large brown tabby growled, fixing his amber gaze from Rami to Sasha. When it landed on Sasha, something flickered in his eyes, just for a moment. But in that same moment it was gone. A growl rumbled in his throat, but it caught. "Consider this a warning. Don't pass this border again."

"Tigerstar, that... that's it?" the light ginger she-cat stuttered. "We're not going to fight them?"

"Sheathe your claws, Sandstorm," the gray-flecked tom instructed, answering for the dark tabby. "You want to start a battle, and yet you have kits to nurse at home."

"Ashfur is right," the tom - Tigerstar - added with a nod of approval. Sasha ran the names through her head - Ashfur and Sandstorm - both of which were equally weird. But Tigerstar, though unnatural, didn't sound all that bad. In fact, she kind of liked the ring to it. "I will see these rogues to the border myself, where they will _not_ return," Tigerstar added with a warning glare at Rami and Sasha. "The three of you, go home."

Sandstorm grumbled something under her breath, but her claws sheathed obediently. They listen to him with such respect! Sasha realized. Tigerstar must be a leader of some sort. Tigerstar waited for Sootpaw, Ashfur, and Sandstorm to disappear before flicking an ear and strolling towards the border.

"Are you leader of those cats?" Sasha wondered aloud. She couldn't help it; she had so many questions about the Clan cats she hardly knew existed. To her surprise, Tigerstar nodded.  
"I am leader of ThunderClan," he announced. His title held authority, and Rami seemed to recognize the Clan.

"You must know Princess's kit and brother!" he exclaimed in thrill. "I know her."

Tigerstar nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah. Her son is missing an eye now and her brother, who caused her son to lose an eye, tried to take over the Clans and got mauled to death partially _by_ said son, but yeah, they're pretty fantastic warriors."

Sasha couldn't help a snicker at the hint of sarcasm in his voice, and Tigerstar caught it. Rami, on the other paw, looked horrified.

"I see by your expression that _Prinches_ probably doesn't know about her kin," Tigerstar went on. He paused before adding, "sorry about that."  
"I have a lot to tell _Princess_ ," Rami corrected, voice hollow.

"I don't know if she wants to hear it," Sasha muttered, imagining whatever gory scene Tigerstar had just described. Tigerstar looked at her with amusement tinging his eyes, and Sasha returned it.

"You both seem pretty nice," Tigerstar observed as they neared the border. "I _would_ say I'd like to see you both again, but as leader of ThunderClan I couldn't do that without giving you a nick on the ear." He shrugged. "Alas."

"I _would_ like to see you again, too, provided we don't get caught by a fierce kitten," Sasha teased, Sootpaw's image flashing in her mind. Rami laughed nervously. "And I _would_ like to say goodbye, if you allow us to leave."

"That I can do," Tigerstar replied, sweeping his tail to gesture them to cross the border. "Safe travels! Please never come here again."  
Sasha waved goodbye with her tail, well aware that Tigerstar was watching she and Rami travel carefully until she leapt onto the fence and over.

"Thatwasterrifying," Rami said, all in one, held in breath. His eyes were wild and he was hunched over. "We almost _died!_ "

"Oh, please," Sasha scoffed, cuffing his over the ear gently. "We were fine. Besides, they didn't seem all bad."

"Yeah, besides the ones who wanted to _kill_ us," the brown tom muttered, sitting back on his haunches. Sasha laughed lightly.

"But we're alive, right?" she pointed out. "And besides, now we have a story to tell."

Rami smirked. "I have a feeling that you'll have a lot of stories to tell if you keep trespassing like that."

Sasha flicked her tail. "Maybe I will," she mused, glancing up at the trees that lingered just over the fence. Past them, she could practically imaging the sharp amber eyes of Tigerstar.

And she purred.

* * *

 **So yeah, this is chapter one! Sorry if it seems really slow but I had to introduce the characters (since they are mainly OCs) and get Tigerstar and Sasha warmed up. I don't know how many chapters this will be but it's looking like about three right now. Again, I have none of this planned out that much so we'll see how it rolls! Thank you again for everyone who submitted an OC, it's so refreshing to write new characters even if they aren't mine.**

 **Since I got so many submissions I decided to have them all be loners, just part of this part-time club type thing, which is the Quecil. I also added a few characters of my own, like Fae, Rami, and Lazuli, who are all toms** **because I only got she-cat submissions! That's why the allegiances are so long lol.**

 **If some cats didn't appear much this chapter then they will in the next one or two, I promise! Some will have bigger roles than others but they will all have an impact. And if you feel like I slandered your character too much, please tell me but don't expect me to write them exactly as you have them. For plot's sake and relevance, Sasha can't be best friends with all of them, and at the same time, they can't all be 'shifty, shady and mysterious' because that's... boring. If you feel really strongly and like I did your character really wrong, though, please don't hesitate to review or PM!**

 **Some fun facts!**

 **\- Lazuli is part of the official name for lapis (the gemstone: _lapis lazuli),_ which is a blue gemstone, (hint Lazuli's blue eye/fur colors). However I got the name from the lazuli bunting which is a blue-coated bird because yes I love birds and I didn't know it was part of lapis until i did some research. Also Lazuli includes the word azul, which is blue in spanish (thank u dora). So yes, there's a lot of blue stemming from Lazuli's name. **

**\- Quecil is an anagram for clique. Because that's what they are lmao, and 'clan' was too short for an anagram without it being painfully obvious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**welcome back! Sorry for the little wait but hopefully a long chapter will make up for that!**

 **snowcrystal of thunderclan: yeah that changes a little bit over this chapter. Also, it would be Matches's. It's weird because Matches is a name (aka proper noun) in this story, so you would add 's at the end no matter what (unless she was a religious figure (see: Jesus')and I don't think she is). If the object _matches_ were plural possessive it would be _matches'_ , but since it's a name you would add 's, just like in Greeneyes's or Princess's. That's the way I learned it anyway but I think others learn it different sometimes, sorry if I seem particular lol. **

**SilverMidnightMoon: Thanks!**

* * *

A couple days had passed since her incident with ThunderClan, and Sasha had grown restless. She had nothing to do besides lounge around now that Moth was born, and had nobody to talk to. Although Rami would sometimes stop by and say hi, and Rustle would wave to her while hunting, Sasha felt the empty pit in her heart slowly grow larger. Each day from her spot on the white-painted fence she could see Fae's silhouette atop the abandoned shed as he bid his family goodbye and went off to hunt. She avoided him every time, but Sasha didn't mind it all that much.

She spent much of her time catching herself glancing over at the Clan borders. A couple times she had considered crossing, just for the chance to run into a patrol so she wasn't so mindlessly bored.

They're probably not all that bad, she decided, glancing over at the forest in wonder. Tigerstar wasn't mean at all. They're just full of hot air and empty promises.

"Hey, Sasha," came Rami's voice. "Night walks?" His brown tabby pelt appeared beside hers as he scrambled up the fence, following her blue gaze into the forest. He let out a low whistle.

"Man, still wound up after that incident?" Rami chuckled to himself, leaning back. "That sure was something, wasn't it?"

"Rami, do you… do you think I could be a Clan cat?" Sasha mused, ignoring his statement altogether. Rami's eyes rounded and he slowly turned his head to peer at the towering trees in doubt.

"What answer do you want?" he replied wisely. "The one you want to hear, or the truth?"

Sasha glanced down at her own body after Rami's words processed. And she realized that she wanted to hear what she wanted to hear - because she was not simply built like the menacing Tigerstar or nimble Sandstorm. Yes, she was a loner, but she had never fully gotten rid of her housecat chub - not to mention her ratty collar that she refused to take off. Also if she didn't enjoy a part-time Clan such as the Quecil, surely the idea of spending her whole life surrounded by others would spook her.

So no, logically, she was no Clancat. But something about them made her wonder if there was any possibility.

Sasha shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Never mind. Let's walk, shall we? Must be a huge storm on the way."

Rami glanced up at the sky in worry but raised to his paws and began to walk along the fence, leaving the Quecil behind them. "I'll say." Dark clouds had been looming above the neighborhood all day, and now the sun was gone and replaced with a thin moon. Sparse droplets of rain caught on Sasha's whiskers, tingling her fur in coldness.

Rami looked back at Sasha suddenly, and there was genuine care in his eyes. "If you don't want to answer this you don't have to, but will you ever come back to the Quecil? I mean, every since you learned about Moth - which is understandable, of course-"

"It's more than just that." Sasha sighed. "I've gotten over Fae. It's been a long time. And if I haven't, stars bless my soul. I just don't like the idea of being with so many cats who I'm not even sure like me-"

"Hey, we all like you!" Rami butted in, eyes rounding. He placed his tail on top of Sasha's comfortingly as the rain began to trickle down a little harder, this time with faint thunder in the distance. "And we all respect your decision to be alone. It's just discomforting, you know?"

Sasha could do nothing but nod. In the near distance, she could see a red barn outlined clearly through the rain, which flanked a wide black road after the houses ended.

"I just want you to know that we'll be there for you," Rami promised quietly, almost so low that Sasha didn't hear. "Even Fae."

Sasha snorted. "Doubt that," she muttered. "He wasn't there for me when my housefolk left."

Rami's shoulders fell. "I'm sure he wishes he could change his past and choices, but he can't. No cat can," he murmured. "We only have future, and that's what counts."

Sasha begin to melt into a half-smirk when a loud yowl pierced the air. Her head jerked up, and Rami disappeared from her flank as his ears perked in alarm. Her gaze traveled to the barn, where the black silhouettes of cats clashed against the red of the barn. Indistinct but frustrated chatter reached her ears, and it was momentarily cut off by the nearby roar of a car. Sasha could barely see them through the increasingly heavy rain, but Rami seemed to know them in a heartbeat.

"Those are Quecil cats," he meowed in worry, tail-tip flicking. "We have to help them!"

"Wait!" Sasha bellowed as Rami took off, taking an effortless leap off of the fence and towards the Quecil cats. "Who are they arguing with?"

Rami looked over his shoulder briefly. "No idea!" he hollered. "But we need to get there quick!"

Sasha only bit her lip, nodded, and scurried ahead. Her paws sunk into the damp mud with each lunge, and soon her underbelly was flecked with dirt. They were close to the barn when she could finally pinpoint each cat: Rustle's prickling fur, Matches's lashing paw, Moonlight's bared fangs, Bubbles's wide eyes, Fae's flat ears, and in the very front, looking icily calm, was Lazuli himself. His gray coat was drenched, making him look much frailer next to whomever he was arguing with. But his single, cerulean eye shone definitely, as if daring his opponent to make the first move.

"What are you fools doing, lurking around the barn?" she heard Lazuli's scornful voice declare. "I thought you were forbidden to trek on Quecil territory." She and Rami came to a scurrying halt behind Bubbles, who had slowly stepped back.

"What's going on?" Rami hissed in her ear. The gray she-cat looked back at him with her mouth slightly agape. She began to speak, but the opponent stepped out from the shade of the barn and interrupted. Sasha sucked down a gasp as the amber eyes emerged, and the outline of every muscle was traced in the hazy sunlight.

 _It's you._

"We are patrolling ThunderClan territory," Tigerstar replied coolly. He flicked his fluffy tail, and more ThunderClan cats slunk out, one by one. Sasha's eyes rounded as she counted them before realizing that there were more than last time. This is no regular patrol. Tigerstar's eyebrow arched. "Is there a problem with that?"

Lazuli looked more annoyed than angry. "Yes. When you're whisker-lengths from the barn that is not yours, it becomes a problem."

"This territory is anyone's game," Tigerstar argued. "Our former leader was good friends with the tom that lives here - Barley, I recon?"

Lazuli took a threatening step closer. "And where is that leader now?"

"Irrelevant." Tigerstar paused to draw a paw over his whiskers, sending droptlets of water flying at Moonlight. She sprung back, and for the first time Sasha noticed that she was limping.

"What happened to her?" she whispered to the nearest cat, who happened to be Matches.

"One of the cats attacked her for being on ThunderClan territor-" Matches broke off in a raspy cough, one that shook her whole, sickly-looking body.

 _She hasn't gotten better,_ Sasha realized with a flinch. She and Rami exchanged a glance.

"That must have been the cry we heard," he realized aloud.

"I thought you followed your stupid little Clan code that says you can't pass the treeline." Lazuli was still talking, flicking his thin tail towards the forest. Tigerstar tipped his head to the side.

"You're no Clancat," he observed.

Lazuli bared his fangs. "And you're no leader."

" _Tss_ ," Rustle echoed. "Burn."

A muttering arose from the Quecil cats, and the ThunderClan cats' eyes narrowed at the comment.

"I didn't come here for a battle," Tigerstar announced, practically glowering.

"It kind of looks like you did," Rustle pointed out under her breath, flicking her tail at the many ThunderClan cats itching to leap at the Quecil members.

"... but if necessary, my cats are willing to fight," The ThunderClan leader went on. His gaze traveled across the Quecil cats, and when it landed on Rami and Sasha, he froze. But it only lasted a heartbeat before Lazuli's head rose, single eye glowing.

"You underestimate us," he decided. Fae's ears suddenly flattened, and he padded between Tigerstar and Lazuli in worry.

Tigerstar bared his fangs. "Try me."

"Wait," he intervened, "maybe it's best if we solve this with-"

"Silence, you," the Quecil leader snapped. He shoved Fae out of the way with a remarkably strong shoulder.  
With a hiss, Lazuli leapt into battle. Sasha watched as the cats around her followed their leader and strangely enough, her paws stayed still. She was not part of teh Quecil. She had never battled.

But apparently that didn't matter. A silver tabby tom lunged towards her, claws poised towards her throat. Sasha gave her best battle cry - it came out as more of a cracked mew - before being bowled over, rocked by the surprising weight of the skinny tom. She felt her claws rake down his belly in satisfaction, but he shrugged them off as if they were thorn-cuts and gave a powerful blow to her head.

Sasha felt her vision begin to blur as she fought back rather feebly. _Oh, if this is how it ends..._

But it didn't. She heard a triumphant cry and the silver tom was bowled off of her before she recognized the familiar brown tabby fur. _Rami!_

With a surge of confidence, Sasha rolled over onto her paws and charged to help her savior. She nipped at the silver tom's tail, and the second he turned his head, Rami leapt forward and bit into his neck. Sasha felt a rush of triumph as the tom stumbled back, shaking his head and causing droplets of blood to spray in every direction. He raised his head to see Rami and Sasha creeping towards him, teeth bared. His claws remained unsheathed and his posture low, and Sasha feared for a moment that he would carry on with his attack. But he instead backed up until it was hard to see him, and he disappeared into the forest.

"We did it!" Rami exclaimed, rising to his paws. Sasha let out a breath of relief.

"Let's stick together, okay?" she begged. Rami nodded with a warm grin.

They turned to face the rest of the battle. Matches was fighting a tom that looked much younger but much more agile, with Fae's back to hers, fighting a much larger white tom. Bubbles was holding her own against a light-gray mollie, Rustle against a dark-pelted tom, and Moonlight, though limping, was taking on - Sasha's eyes lit up as she recognized him - _Ashfur!_

With another tingle of pride, Sasha saw a ginger and white she-cat and another indistinct though small cat streaking off towards the forest, a lost cause.

But the only battle that really mattered was near the road. Tigerstar was driving Lazuli closer and closer to the road, where cars rumbled by in the rain dangerously every couple seconds.

As Sasha and Rami neared, the fight looked rather fair. Lazuli's lithe figure allowed him to dodge Tigerstar's powerful blows, but the dark tabby leader had managed a scratch across Lazuli's face.

"We have to help Lazuli!" Rami exclaimed, darting towards the road. "Come on, we'll get Tigerwhatsit from behind!"  
He began to scurry uphill before he realized that Sasha wasn't moving.

"What if this is a mistake?" Sasha called bleakly. "I mean, Tigerstar helped us only days ago."

Rami shook his head furiously. "What? By escorting us away from his territory? Come on, he'll kill Lazuli."  
He stared at her for a few more heartbeats and hesitantly, Sasha placed one paw in front of the other to follow him. Soon they were running, Sasha at a cautious jog, before Tigerstar's rippling pelt was only fox-lengths away.

"Go!" Rami bellowed, launching himself at Tigerstar. Tigerstar heard his caterwaul and twisted around, completely distracted by the brown tabby. Lazuli's pupil slitted at the golden opportunity and leapt onto Tigerstar too; the two Quecil members were soon scrambling atop Tigerstar's back. Sasha felt numb as she watched the powerful warrior struggle to throw them off, and something about it made her mouth go dry. There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to die, and she was going to watch it happen.

She stepped back and swallowed. _This is not my battle._

In a brief, shining moment, Tigerstar managed to fling Rami from his back. The brown tom rolled over, stunned but not seriously injured. That left just Tigerstar and Lazuli, with the Quecil leader having the upper hand.

"This will teach you to stay out of our territory once and for all!" Lazuli bellowed, raking his claws from Tigerstar's cheek to his chest. Tigerstar shoved him away with a grunt, but it was no use. Lazuli only backed up, staring at him coldly. Tigerstar was breathing and bleeding heavily, shoulders slumped but amber eyes alive.

"Try. Me."

Lazuli did not like his parallel comment. He frowned before leaning forward with a painful-sounding yowl, and Tigerstar reared up to meet him. But Lazuli's claws reached Tigerstar's belly and raked down, harder and faster than on any prey. Tigerstar's eyes rounded, and his belly bled out before he even hit the ground. Lazuli tipped back as Tigerstar hit the rain-soaked grass, eyes glazed.

Sasha's heart fell to her paws. She padded towards Tigerstar's body apprehensively as Lazuli stepped back, licking a claw jadedly. Rami rose to his paws, limping slightly, to check his wounds. A silence fell among them, and even through Lazuli's satisfied smirk, Sasha knew that no death was a happy one. Sasha's eyes slowly closed, and she shuddered.

Still, silence.

Suddenly, there was a gag. Sasha opened her eyes, to her horror, and realized that Tigerstar's paws had lurched from the ground and grabbed Lazuli's throat. The silhouette of the large tabby rose in front of the moonlight, masking Sasha's vision momentarily. The gray tom made a gagging sound as Tigerstar regained his power, dragging Lazuli to the ground with him. Rami leapt up in horror, but there was no way to intervene without harming Lazuli. Tigerstar was winning now, choking the other leader until his blue eye bulged like a single round moon.

Then Lazuli began to twitch, and Tigerstar took his neck in his jaws and flung his skinny body aside. It rolled down a hill before stopping. Only the feeble rise and fall of his flank told Sasha that he was still alive.

" _Real_ leaders have nine lives," Tigerstar spat.

He turned to Sasha with narrowed amber eyes and stalked towards her, with a malevolent glow about him that was never there before. Sasha's ears flattened as she backed up, well aware of the feeling of the road on her pads.

"I thought I told you to stay way from Clan territory," he snapped. Sasha swallowed back the tremble in her voice.

"I'm not part of the Quecil," she promised in a beg. "Please."

Tigerstar's head tipped to the side. "But you are kittypet," he pointed out. "You're just as weak as they are." Sasha was taken aback by the terminology before she realized that he was looking at her collar.

"No, this is old, I-"

She was broken off by Rami's yowl as he flung himself at Tigerstar.

"Run, Sasha!" he screeched. He managed a feeble scratch at the skin above Tigerstar's eye, but the powerful tabby's injuries were nothing compared to Rami's. With one shake of the head, Rami was flung beside Sasha. He shakily rose to his paws and raised his chin, and Sasha flanked him. She glared at Tigerstar, and he looked scared.

She felt a flush of power. _If he's scared of us, we may as well rule the forest._

But her moment of power did not last, for she realized Tigerstar wasn't scared of them. No, his rounded amber eyes and flattened ears were a symbol of something far worse.

" _Move_!" Tigerstar roared.

She hardly heard his warning against the deafening rumble. She only got one glimpse of Rami's terrified eyes as he screamed her name, but she didn't hear it. She saw Tigerstar lunge for them but not get closer, she felt Rami's flank shove hers before it left, and she smelled the dull wet grass before the putrid stench of gasoline as she hit the ground safely.

She was able to look up and see a car slam straight into Rami's side.

"Rami!" Sasha screamed. The name felt dull and raspy in her throat. The car disappeared so quickly that she didn't even see Rami hit the pavement or roll to the side. Tigerstar grabbed the brown tabby scruff from the side of the road and pulled him over. Sasha could see him feel for signs of life, but there were none. A small trickle of blood drained from his mouth, and his eyes were half-closed. Tigerstar's large head fell and a roll of thunder bellowed in the distance.

"Get to the barn!" someone's voice called in the distance. To Sasha, it felt muffled. "Clan cat, rogue - if you're injured, you're not going anywhere."  
Sasha could see her paws dragging towards Rami but she couldn't feel them. An icy pain shot up her hind leg from her fall, but she ignored it. She looked up at Tigerstar, whose round eyes held pity and genuine guilt.

"I'm sorry," he managed.

Sasha ignored him. She didn't even make it to Rami's body before she collapsed.

* * *

Sasha awoke in the barn as the new day began. But to her, it was dull. The rasped her tongue over her rumpled pelt but reeled back as she realized she smelled of forest and sweat. The pleasant scents of hay and after-rain wafted towards her, and she attempted to emerge from her sprawled out spot by the wooden wall. But the minute she placed pressure on her hind foot, agonizing pain shocked her. She gasped and took the weight off immediately, then swung her head around to see that part of her leg, towards the bottom, was bruised and had begun to swell. Gritting her teeth, she hobbled forward and with satisfaction, she began to move. She followed the soft chatter slowly.

She peered around a mountain of hay to glance at who was there. The Clancats and Quecil cats were very clearly divided, save for the injured in the middle. Moonlight was sitting up, sharing a mouse with Fae. Her paw had gotten even more twisted during the battle to the point where it looked swollen. Matches was among them, not hurt from the battle, but coughing worse than ever. Rustle was the only badly injured one, having a swollen left eye and numerous scars. Of the injured Clan cats, a gray she-cat lay with her back facing Sasha, and a silver tabby she-cat was just waking up. When she stretched, a long, pink scar down her side flexed with her.

Sasha glanced up and saw Lazuli himself, the most injured of all, watching from a perch above a haystack. _Why does he like ledges so much?_ Sasha wondered. _It's a miracle he even gets up there._

And she was right. Lazuli's eye was glaring down at the cats. Around his neck were numerous arbitrary claw-marks, and his breath still looked as if it rattled.

Directly across from Lazuli was Tigerstar, who merely stared at the gray leader. Sasha swung her head around before padding out, greeting Bubbles, who was sitting nearest her next to a black and white tom.

"Ah, you're awake!" the tom greeted her heartily. Sasha forced a smile, forcing Rami's brutal death from her brain.

"Sorry," she managed politely. "Do I know you?"

The tom chuckled gently. "Oh, of course, my bad. I live at this farm. The name's Barley. I helped carry you inside last night."

Sasha's stomach dropped. _Only one of us got carried back_ , she remembered.

"Did Rami get buried?" she asked quietly. Barley nodded with a grimace.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to be there, but we needed to do it quickly. He was given the burial of a fallen warrior."

Sasha's fur prickled with unease. "Are you a Clan cat?"

Barley's eyes widened. "Oh, of course not!" he insisted. "I'm just used to them lurking around here. In fact, I bet I know all of them by name."  
Sasha leaned forward in interest.

"That one's Tigerstar," Barley began, "but I suppose you already know that. Hmm, the injured gray queen over by the door is Willowpelt, and the silver apprentice beside her is Featherpaw. Those were the only ones seriously injured, I think. The one going around treating everyone - the one with the limp - she's called Cinderpelt."

"Peculiar names," Sahsa breathed, identifying each cat with the matching description.

"Anyways, over by Tigerstar is Darkstripe and Whitestorm," Barley went on. "They're pretty tough, I hear."  
Sasha nodded her thanks.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about Rami," Bubbles broke in suddenly. She looked at Sasha with glassy eyes and took in a shuddering breath. "He did nothing wrong. He didn't need to die."

"Yeah," Sasha agreed grimly with a glance at Tigerstar, "he didn't."

"He was a wonderful friend," Bubbles mused, uplifting demeanor suddenly gone. "I'm gonna go see how Rustle's doing. See ya?"

"Yeah," Sasha replied, mainly to herself. Bubbles gave her a bemoaning glance over the shoulder before trudging towards Rustle's pathetic figure. Sasha sighed deeply. _His death is impacting us all, I guess._

"You can go catch a mouse, if you're feeling up to it," Barley suggested as he licked down his already-slick black and white fur. "There are plenty in the barn."

Sasha's whiskers twitched. "You're not worried we'll eat them all?" she queried.

Barley laughed heartily. It was a full, round laugh from his stomach. Sasha liked it, and him. "Nah. I've got to watch my weight on these things, anyway. I'm no agile Clan cat."

"Figures." Sasha forced the joking reply. "Thanks for taking me in, Barley."

"Well, it was only partially me," Barley said humbly, using his front paw to stretch his small, rounded ears. His gaze lifted, and Sasha realized he was looking towards the Clan cats. "Tigerstar did most of the grunt work. He buried Rami himself and housed you up on his back to bring you in here."

 _So that explains the smell._ Sasha's head slowly turned to glance at Tigerstar at Barley's words. She watched as he talked casually and quietly with a blackish tom.

"Which one is he?" Sasha asked softly, leaning in towards Barley and nosing towards the striped tom. His fur was long and delicate-looking with fine black stripes, and Sasha wondered if he could fight without tangling his pelt entirely.

"That's Darkstripe, I believe," Barley mused. With a sharp laugh, he added, "It's not hard to remember the names give one look at their pelts! Darkstripe had his dark gray fur and black stripes, Cinderpelt is the color of fallen ashes, Whitestorm is, well, he's very much a white cat. And so on and so forth."

"I know a cat like that," Sasha replied randomly. Barley nodded politely, and Sasha felt numb for a second as she recalled Moth, and the fluffy gray she-cat's resemblance to the fragile winged creature. She cursed gently under her breath when she saw Fae excuse himself as he passed a Clancat - Whitestorm, judging by his very much white pelt - to maneuver towards Matches.

"When will they leave?" Sasha asked quickly, shaking away her thoughts. Barley shrugged.

"The Quecil cats can really leave whenever. Cinderpelt has been gracious enough to treat the injured, and their shed is quite a walk from here, but it's not like they live there. The ThunderClan cats have a longer travel and more injured. I'm sure word has gone back to camp and they're safe here. They should probably be gone by tonight or dawn tomorrow."

"Then thank you for your hospitality," Sasha said, dipping her head gratefully. Barley blinked and leaned back.

"Are you leaving, then?" he queried, glancing outside. " _Can_ you even leave, due to your injury? Bubbles gave me word that you're not part of the Quecil."

Sasha nodded. "She's right. Rami and I got caught up in this mess and now..." she trailed off with a deep sigh, which ended in a yelp of pain as she accidentally rocked her weight to her bad paw. "Stars, how could I be such an idiot! If we had just walked the other way, I wouldn't be injured and Rami wouldn't be-"

She stopped herself and felt her ears droop. Barley nodded understandingly and placed one large paw on top of hers. "Is there anything you need?" he asked gently.

Sasha paused in thought, though her mind was now thick at the reminder of Rami's death. "I - I'd like to see his grave," she suggested in a whisper. "To say goodbye, properly." Barley grimaced.

"I'm afraid I didn't see where he lies," he admitted sadly. Sasha's hopes fell. "But," Barley added in a hopeful tone, turning his head towards the ThunderClan cats, "I know someone who does."

A few seconds later, Sasha had mustered the courage to rise to her three good paws and hobble over to Tigerstar, chin high.

"Tigerstar!" she announced in a snap. The great head turned from Darkstripe in surprise, and Sasha felt anger bubble as she recognized the shocked amber eyes again. A few heads turned, but mostly, the cats didn't care. Only Lazuli, who stared down at them with his single orb glowering, seemed to acknowledge her.

Save for Tigerstar.

Who had killed Rami, and also buried him.

"Yes?" he asked in a rumble. His tone was chivalrous, but behind his eyes shone something more sinister and slightly more annoyed. Darkstripe turned too, huffing that Sasha had interrupted him.

" _Excuse_ me," the dark gray tom meowed, drawing out the 'u' for a little too long. Tigerstar ignored him.

"I need you to take me to Rami's grave," Sasha ordered, having to stretch her neck to meet Tigerstar eye-to-eye. Tigerstar blinked slowly.

"He's not doing anything for a kittypet," Darkstripe muttered scornfully, eyes slit. Tigerstar hit him with a paw but didn't look at him.

"Rami - the one who was hit?" he questioned. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"No, the other dead Rami," she snapped. "You killed him; take me to him."

Tigerstar's eyes rounded and slitted in defense. Darkstripe grinned widely behind his leader, fully anticipating a fight.

"I buried him," Tigerstar defended himself. Sasha felt enragement burn in her bones. _How is that an excuse?_

"Yeah!" Darkstripe chimed in unnecessarily.

"You wouldn't have to bury him if he wasn't dead," she pointed out with newfound toxic in her voice. Tigerstar's fur began to rise along his neck, making him look more like a lion than a tiger.

"I didn't kill him," he responded slowly through gritted teeth. "He was fighting me right alongside that one-eyed leader. All I did was push him away. He didn't have to jump onto the Thunderpath."

"But you were trying to kill me, weren't you?" Sasha whispered, shoulders falling. "I saw you look at my collar. If Rami didn't push me away then I would be the one underground. Or would you have even buried me?" she added venomously.

" _I_ wouldn't have," Darkstripe put in, giving Sasha an up-and-down look. That was enough for Tigerstar. he whirled around, fangs bared. Dakrstripe scrabbled back in shock, yellow eyes huge.

"Shut up!" Tigerstar roared. "Get out of here, Stripes. This isn't your battle."

Darkstripe's mouth parted slightly and his pupils flickered in confusion.

"That's an order," Tigerstar said coldly. In the next moment, Darkstripe was gone. But Tigerstar's anger wasn't. He turned to Sasha, and she was so taken aback that she took a step back, nearly landing on her injured foot.

"Let me make this very clear: I want nothing to do with kittypets, or with you," he said, accentuating every word in a hostile whisper. "Rami's death was a mistake."

"A mistake that could have been avoided, had you controlled your temper," Sasha growled, leaning her head in towards his. "What are you so afraid of?" she whispered, dancing her little silver name tag so that it shone in the sliver of sunlight. "You fear housecats. You have a bad history with them, I presume. Well, let me tell you that I can ruin you entire Clan single-pawed and you won't even see it coming." She unsheathed her claws, right in front of Tigerstar's cheek. The amber eyes widened, and Sasha felt a trickle of cold satisfaction.

"Let's discuss this elsewhere," Tigerstar suggested quietly.

"Like where?" Sasha pressed suggestively. Tigerstar's eyes narrowed and he turned around, sweeping his thick tail across the wooden floors.

"You friend's grave," was all he said.

* * *

The walk to Rami's grave was a silent one. Tigerstar took the lead, and Sasha found herself teetering after him.

"He's up here," the leader meowed roughly after a while. They had climbed up the slope to the Thunderpath, past the place where Rami was hit, and he stopped in front of a bramble thicket with berries budding around each spiked leaf. There was a fresh sheet of dirt slightly underneath the bush, and Sasha's head fell in respect.

 _Goodbye, my friend,_ she prayed, raising her head to the sky. _Wherever you are, I hope you can see me._

"It's a nice place to be buried," she murmured after a bit of silence in which Tigerstar picked dirt from between his toes. Tigerstar shrugged.

"Yeah, I figured he wouldn't want to stink of Thunderpath when he got to StarClan," he explained simply. Sasha tipped her head to the side.

"What's a StarClan?" she asked cautiously. Tigerstar breathed deeply.

"When our time comes, our spirits rise from our bodies and join our ancestors in the sky," he told her, raising his paw to the sky. "At night, you can see them - all of them. I don't know if rogues go to StarClan, though."

"What you're seeing are called _stars_ ," Sasha huffed, though she did feel comforted that Rami was in the sky, not the dirt. "And if your cats go to the sky when the die, how come you didn't when Lazuli killed you?"

"Leaders of the Clans have nine lives," he replied stiffly. Sasha jerked her head back.

"So you weren't joking when you told Lazuli that?" she whispered in awe. "I thought you were quoting what the humans would say whenever I'd come home after being gone a long time! 'Ken, this crazy cat is alive after all! Sasha must have nine...'"

She trailed off as she realized Tigerstar's stare had glazed over, still staring at Rami's grave.

"I hope you realize that I'm not afraid of you," Tigerstar warned, shifting his amber gaze to her collar. "I'm not afraid of kittypets. I just don't like them."

"There has to be a reason why," Sasha pressed, mainly to herself. Louder, she added, "but I'm not even a housecat - _kittypet_ \- anymore. My owners left me a long time ago and I still don't know why. And I still keep the collar on because it makes me feel like I'm still home."

Tigerstar sighed deeply. "That's why Twolegs should never be trusted," he voiced intently. "All they do is take. I've lost so much because of them - because of kittypets."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but we're not all that way," Sasha retorted.

"Then if you're not a kittypet, what are you?" Tigerstar asked in return. "I mean, you don't live with the rouge-Clan-"

"The Quecil," Sasha corrected, "and I'm a loner. I kind of just wander around the neighborhood."

"Well, then you're not as much of an enemy to ThunderClan as your friends are," Tigerstar revealed, blinking warmly.

"That's the most relieving thing I've heard all day," Sasha responded drily. Tigerstar chuckled suddenly, breaking Sasha's thoughts.

"You're really fiesty, for a cat whose lost a lot in such a short amount of time," Tigerstar pointed out. "I like it."

"When you have nothing left, you kind of realize that everything you get - or everything you think you've got - is going to get taken away at some point," Sasha breathed, glancing back up at the sky. "I'm used to it."

Tigerstar looked at her and smirked. "Ditto."

Sasha felt a small tinge of comfort. "Hey, do you-"

She was broken off by a sudden yowl. Sasha and Tigerstar both swung their heads around to see a sleek gray figure at the entrance to the barn, yowling something inside. She disappeared inside, and then a moment later came back out with another cat. Tigerstar and Sasha exchanged a glance before instinctively following. When they got close, Tigerstar signaled for Sasha to crouch behind a thick, emerald bush lining the barn. She obeyed, and had to bite her lip as she recognized the cats outside.

 _Bianca and Fae!_

"What's she doing here?" Sasha hissed, watching the blue-gray she-cat begin the conversation. Tigerstar shushed her, but it took her a moment to realize that Bianca and Fae weren't just chatting.

"Where have you all been?" Bianca hissed, looking more riled up than usual. "I've been alone at the shed, caring for Moth myself-"

"We were attacked last night," Fae interjected between gritted teeth. "There's no way we could all come back right now. We're injured."

"You look alright to me!" Biance sniffed. "You're not a Clan, Fae. This is the Quecil. In the Quecil, your real family comes first, _then_ Lazuli's stupid little gang!"

"I've been gone for _one_ night," Fae argued. His tail lashed angrily. "You can survive without me for one bloody-"

"It's not me!" Bianca cried, ears flattening. "That's what you fail to understand. This relationship is more than just you and me. Your daughter - _our_ daughter - is still sick and it's getting worse. She's done nothing but cough and you're being some hero that can't even gain a battle scar-"

"Moth is still sick?" Far whispered, attitude dissipating. Bianca heaved a sigh.

Sasha felt her heart pumping in her throat. _Matches must have gotten Moth sick while I was away!_ she realized in horror.

"Yes, she's _still sick,_ " Bianca mimicked. "That's why I brought her here. If I stayed in that forsaken shed one more night she'll die. And you wouldn't even care."

Fae's head rose. "I care for every cat, every friend and kinmate I have in the Quecil. Moth is my _daughter_. Of course I care."

"A _gain_ with the Quecil!" Bianca screeched. Tigerstar let out a low whistle as she whirled around, finally snapping. "Oi, does nothing matter but them? If you want this idea of a community so much, then go join a Clan! I'm sure you can find a better mate there anyway."

Her words hit Sasha's stomach like a stone. _That's exactly what Fae did to me._

Another thought occurred. _And Bianca feels the same way?_

"We fought the Clans last night," Fae spat, hackles raising. "We fought for this territory, so I can feed Moth and help her regain her health. We lost Rami, and several more of us are injured. Don't you dare tell me I lost my friend to be patronized like this."

"Look where you stand," Bianca suggested harshly, rising to her paws and stalking past him, towards the barn. "You lost a friend, and now you're losing a mate. You're losing a daughter, literally. Goodbye, Fae. _I'm_ going to go make sure Moth doesn't die."

"What do you want me to do, Bianca?" Fae roared after her. "I can't go back and make Moth healthy, and I can't get Rami back!"

Bianca paused and slowly turned towards him, blue eyes shimmering coldly. "We only have future, now," she spat. "Make it count."

A chill ran down Sasha's spine as Bianca echoed Rami's words. _We only have future, and that's what counts._

Then she disappeared into the barn. Fae sat outside for awhile, watching the trail she had left behind, before slowly rising to his paws and padding inside. Tigerstar glanced at Sasha.

"Sheesh," he muttered. "He seems like kind of a dirt pile."

Sasha smirked. "Yeah, he is. Come on, let's go inside."

Sasha followed Tigerstar inside, still limping but this time at his side, at least. "I feel kind of bad," Sasha admitted. "I want to check on Fae's kit."

"Moth?" Tigerstar asked curiously as they walked down the barn, heading towards Bianca's ruffled blue figure. Sasha nodded as they made their way over to a hunched gray she-cat, who seemed hard at work over Moth's frail body hidden well between haystacks. Sasha's eyes fell to the she-cat's hind leg, which was bent and twisted awkwardly. _Kind of like mine_ , she realized, _except worse._ She observed her pelt, with Barley's recommendation, and it reminded her of ashes and coal.

 _Ashpelt?_ she thought. _No, that's Ashfur, and he's a tom. Cinders - Cinderpuff? - Cinderpelt!_

Pride swelled in her chest for remembering, but it immediately faded when she realized Cinderpelt looked panicked.

"How is she doing?" Bianca fretted, pacing back and forth. Sasha stayed behind Cinderpelt, leaning up against Tigerstar to see.

"Not good, but I'm working on it," Cinderpelt muttered, not looking up from her patient. "She's very sick, Bianca."

"So she knows medicine? Like a vet?" Sasha wondered aloud. "Can she cure everything?"

"Not everything," Tigerstar murmured darkly. Something flashed in his eyes, and Sasha wondered what he was reminded of. But when she glanced past Tigerstar, she saw Lazuli, still on his perch, glaring down at her with disapproval. _What's he so ruffled up about?_ Sasha pondered.

"Oh no," Cinderpelt groaned suddenly, bringing Sasha's attention back to her. A flurry of coughs began to come from the tiny gray she-kit, too many for her to breathe. Bianca's eyes widened and she gasped, flinging her muzzle towards Moth's trembling body.

"Baby!" she cried, nuzzling Moth's cheek as she convulsed. "Breathe, baby, come on!"

Cinderpelt stepped back, giving Tigerstar a look of pity. "I can't save her," she whispered, voice breaking. "Her fate it up to StarClan, now."

Tigerstar's head bowed. "You have done your best, Cinderpelt," he assured her. "Thank you."

The medicine cat nodded grimly, and even Sasha's heart broke for Bianca as she pulled her kit in tighter with choked sobs.

Fae was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **Are we starting to not like Fae now? Maybe? man, i really liked Rami but I knew pretty much the moment I made him that he would die so ofc he had to be likable. You know. makes the death hurt a little more. because writing that's why.**

 **Also this chapter was longer (like 7k words!) because it's been a busy week and I fear next week might be worse haha.**

 **Sasha and Tiger's relationship... oh boy is it hard to write. I mean we've seen them go from hatred to angry to now where they're kind of just friends (all in one chapter)so we'll see where it goes from there. If I'm getting this timeline right, I'm going to finish in a chapter or two. But I really like developing these characters! Update on them, btw:**

 **Bianca will appear next chapter because I'm going to make her more true to her given description - you'll see. ;)**

 **Matches kind of got the short end of the stick by basically killing Moth haha but she'll make a comeback because I feel bad for making her my victim.**

 **I like sassy Rustle she'll come back**

 **It was a depressing chapter but don't worry once the kits are born happy Bubbles will rise!**

 **Moonlight didn't appear a whole lot so I'll include her more as well, I've got plans**

 **Anyway I'm really excited to see where this story goes! I've got lots of ideas and I just have to string them all together to make a great ending for this short story! Thanks for reading and reviewing and favoriting so far~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Snowcrystal of thunderclan: I guess grammar kind of depends on how you learned it! Well i'll keep an eye out in the future :)  
** **Snowfrost: yep, she's in this chapter**

 **Flower: I think Bubbles is revived again!**

 **sierra. stanley. 52 : You'll see! I ended up really liking Bianca, thanks for her :D**

 **closing author's note is at the end!**

* * *

Sasha stopped at the border hesitantly, whiskers quivering in anticipation. She briefly wondered if she was going to be pranked or left cold, but she shook away the startling thought.

 _No_ , she reminded herself, _Tigerstar and I are friends now._

It was still a shock to be reminded that, not long after Rami's death. The Clan cats and Quecil cats alike had left Barley's barn, but they had not all gone home. Sasha stayed at the barn for a few days, quietly reflecting on her friend's lost life. Featherpaw, a kind and soft-spoken she-cat, had stayed a little longer due to her injury, with Cinderpuff- _pelt_ \- tending to her needs before they got up one morning and did not return. Bianca also stayed in the barn, refusing to go home with Fae. Moth had died, and even Sasha felt a spark of pity for the mourning she-cat. Lazuli, of course, had disappeared without a trace. _But he'll turn up_ , Sasha told herself.

She had agreed to meet Tigerstar before he left the barn, days ago. She didn't know why he wanted to meet her at all, but Sasha was intrigued. In fact, she spent the days leading up to it quite excitedly. Now she was sitting on the white-painted fence, wondering if he'd show up at all.

Soon enough, the leaves began to rustle and slowly, a large shape ambled out from the bushes. Sasha forced down a purr of satisfaction. I wasn't wrong to trust him!  
"Sasha?" Tigerstar rumbled, amber eyes suddenly glinting in the daylight. Sasha hopped down from the fence, landing neatly and padding over to him.

"Hey!" she greeting evenly, tapping her friend on the nose with her tail. "How's it going?"

Tigerstar shrugged. "Good enough. I'm grateful for my Clan, but sometimes they're a load of fleabags!"

Sasha snorted, rolling over onto her back. Tigerstar followed, his head near hers. "Ugh, tell me about it. The Quecil has so much drama. I'm glad I'm not a part of it. I used to like this one cat, and then he had kits with someone else, and then they broke up but turns out _he's_ the snake..."

Tigerstar listened thoughtfully as Sasha rambled out all her troubles with Fae. She was saying hurtful things, but she could only relish how good it felt to release her inner monologue to someone who listened as well as he. When her breath and story slowed, she looked to Tigerstar.

"So why were so attached to this - Fae - in the first place?" he queried.

"That's a good question," Sasha sighed, glancing up at the trees forlornly. "Thought he was different, I guess. Have you ever thought wrong about somebody?"

Tigerstar's whiskers quivered. He paused thoughtfully, looking away wistfully. "Usually I'm pretty good about judgements. They turn out pretty true. But I was wrong about you, so I guess that counts for something."

Sasha felt her heart flutter. "Me? Really?"

Tigerstar rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I kinda tried to kill you."

"But you made up for it," Sasha pressed comfortingly. "You buried Rami. You took me back so I wouldn't die, too."

"I didn't mean for him to die," Tigerstar murmured. "I never meant for any cat to die. And I've seen it, so much."

Sasha rolled onto her belly and flicked Tigerstar's ear with her paw, urging him to go on. "Tell me about it."

"It started many moons ago," he rumbled, "Over a season-cycle, now. A kittypet joined our ranks as Firestar - well, he was called Firepaw, then. Our leader at the time, Bluestar, thought he was part of a prophecy. He thought he could use this to take over all the Clans, saying it was part of some bloodlust destiny."

Sasha's eyes rounded; she'd never met a housecoat like that before!

"He destroyed so many of his Classmates to get his way," Tigerstar went on sadly. "I can name them all, still. Our deputy a queen, a young apprentice, all killed in his battle. He killed Bluestar himself. He convinced the ShadowClan leader Brokentail into a suicide mission, killed another RiverClan apprentice and elder, fatally wounding another queen and her brother, got dogs to maul his own apprentice and let his other one get hit by a monster, convinced my daughter to leave, tried to poison a kit, indirectly killed every dead cat in his great battle-" he took in a deep breath, which rattled greatly, "- and he killed my best friend, not long after my mate."

Sasha's head whirled. "How long ago did all this tyranny end?" she breathed, surprising a shiver as if Firestar would leap out and claim her, too. Tigerstar shook his head slowly.

"Not long enough," he admitted. "Firestar died only about a moon and a half ago."

Sasha blinked, processing his words. "You have a daughter?" she mused aloud.

A small smile reached Tigerstar's face. "I haven't seen her in a long time," he whispered. "Her brother is still with me, but ever since Goldefnlower died..."

Sasha rested her head on her paws. "Is that your mate? That's a beautiful name," she said, quite without thinking.

Tigerstar nodded solemnly. "She was beautiful - inside and out."

Sasha nodded along. "Your son must be very lucky," she observed. "I'm sorry you lost her."

Tigerstar shrugged but did not look at her. "Perhaps it's better off this way," he meowed, though his voice was strained. "My Clan is my family. They always have been. It's only fair if I don't show them weakness. The only side they need to see is the fearless side. The side that wins battles and keeps them warm and fed."

Sasha felt a flare of pity. That seems like a huge responsibility, she realized. _Even Lazuli does't care that much for the Quecil!_

"You don't have to be so bossy all the time," she recommended. Tigerstar snorted.

"If I wasn't, StarClan knows how cocky Darkstripe would get." When Sasha left, he went on: "I swear! He's a great friend but it's like instead of a brain, he's got a beehive buzzing constantly. If he sees the opportunity to take charge, he will. At least, he tries to."

Sasha giggled. "Well, you don't seem all that bossy to _me_."

Tigerstar grinned smugly. "That's 'cause you haven't seen my angry side. You're not the enemy."

Sasha purred, though her inner satisfaction was unbearable. "Really?"

"You used to be. But you're great to be around."

"Because I listen to you?" Sasha asked flatly. Tigerstar's amber eyes rounded.

"Wha- don't be ridiculous! I love listening to you talk, and sometimes sass me off. It's a complimentary thing, you know?"

Sasha smirked and wrapped her tail around her paws, clearly flattered. "Well-"

Suddenly the bushes rustle nearby and Tigerstar quickly rolled over onto his paws. He tried to scramble back onto his side of the border, but he was too late. A black shape emerged from Twolegplace, and Moonlight's head raised in triumph as she noticed the horrified Sasha.

"I knew it!" she bellowed, eyes gleaming proudly. "You're meeting with the Clan cat!"

"This doesn't have anything to do with you, Moonlight," Sasha growled warningly, lowering her hackles as she recognized the Quecil she-cat. She flicked her tail at Tigerstar. "What's your problem?"

"My problem?" Moonlight repeated, as if she couldn't believe her ears. "You're betraying the Quecil! These cats have done nothing but hurt us, Sasha."

Sasha expected Tigerstar's eyes to flash in hurt, but instead he growled and step forward.

"I am not part of the Quecil," Sasha replied slowly, fixating her glare on the black she-cat. "Therefore, I am betraying no one."

Moonlight laughed harshly. "No one!" she snorted. "You think you have no part in our lives. You fought in that battle. You saw Rami die. You saw that tom twist my paw beyond repair."

Instinctively, Sasha's gaze flickered to Midnight's paws. Indeed, the leg she had been limping on days before looked worse; it was now swollen but sickly-looking from not being used.

"I didn't see that," Sasha promised, suddenly feeling her stomach twist. She glanced at Tigerstar, whose gaze had dropped at the mention.

"It doesn't matter. You're not welcome back," Moonlight said simply, lip curling.

Sasha blinked coolly. "I don't care," she said, and meant it.

"You betrayed Rami," Moonlight whispered, obviously angered that her words were doing nothing. "You betrayed my brother by letting him die!"

"He did it to himself!" Something inside Sasha clicked as she screamed her response. Her pupils slitted, and she launched herself at Midnight with a caterwaul. She never hit her. Instead, she felt sturdy jaws clasp onto her scruff and pull her back, easing her to the ground as she wailed angrily. Tigerstar's eyes flashed in disapproval, and Moonlight smirked before limping back.

"Is this a battle you want to fight?" he hissed in her ear. Sasha scrabbled to her paws in annoyance.

"Yes, because I can kick her tail over the fence," she retorted. Tigerstar rolled his eyes.

"She's obviously angry - look, she lost a sibling and the ability to fight properly. Let her have a jab at you, and move on with your head high."

Sasha curled her lip but said nothing and looked back at Moonlight slowly. Moonlight raised her head shakily.

"You are not welcome in the Quecil at this time. is there anything you'd like to report to Lazuli?" she asked slowly, eyes crackling. Sasha snorted.

"Yeah," she began, "tell Lazuli that he can kiss my-"

"Okay, point proven!" Tigerstar intervened, stepping between the two she-cats and looking at Moonlight. "You're not welcome in ThunderClan territory, Midnight, so-"

"Moonlight."

"Don't care. Get out. _Now_."

Moonlight grumbled something under her breath, shooting Sasha one last fierce glare before spinning around and stalking away, avoiding her front paw. When she disappeared completely, Tigerstar looked at Sasha.

"Are you mad?" he blurted.

Sasha blinked. She didn't get asked that a lot. In fact, she didn't think anyone had ever really cared enough to ask.

"About what? The Quecil? Nah," she said honestly. "I was meant to leave there a long time ago. I don't want to go back."

"Being a loner is a huge commitment," Tigerstar warned. Sasha looked at him flatly.

"You would know."

To her surprise, Tigerstar chortled. "I think it's cool that you're so independent."

Sasha blinked. "Nobody wants to be independent forever."

Tigerstar's ear flicked, and Sasha wondered if he had caught on. She jumped atop the fence, watching Tigerstar through careful blue eyes. "Same time and place tomorrow?"

Tigerstar broke into a grin.

* * *

Two moons passed.

Sasha wondered where the time had gone. She had spent so much of it with Tigerstar that she hardly thought about the Quecil, or Rami. Or Fae.

But now things were a little different. Now she was ignoring him. And for good reason.

 _Sasha purred as Tigerstar's head bobbed in laughed, something new shining in those handsome amber eyes. With each passing day, he had grown happier, it seemed: his posture grew straighter, his fitness loosened, his stomps turned into more of a spring. Sasha was proud of him._

 _"One day, I'd like to catch a huge rabbit again," Tigerstar expressed wistfully, glancing up at the stars one night. Sasha turned her head to look at him._

 _"There are plenty on the moor," she suggested. Tigerstar snorted._

 _"Yeah, and plenty of_ WindClan _cats," he huffed. "I haven't caught a big rabbit in ages. Not one since I was on a patrol that got attacked."_

 _Sasha's eyes widened. "That sounds like quite the story. Did you win?"_

 _Tigerstar smirked. "I crushed this one cat named Oakheart."_

 _"Nice."_

 _"No, you don't understand. He literally got crushed."_

Sasha blinked fondly, glancing up at the sky and smiling to herself. How had she gotten so carried away during those nights? How had she been so foolish?

 _"I like being here with you," she had confessed one night, pressing close into Tigerstar's thick fur to ignore the cold wind. Tigerstar looked surprised but laughed gently ins response._

 _"You're not too bad yourself, kittypet," she said. She knew he meant it more than he let on. Then a thought occurred and she drew away with a churning feeling in her belly._

 _"What would your Clan think?" she whispered, looking up at him desperately. Tigerstar looked surprised. "You're their leader, Tigerstar. And you're meeting a kittypet. After Firestar..."_

 _Tigerstar shook his head. "After Firestar, every kittypet looks like a StarClan cat," he promised. "Plus, they'll never find out. And there's no harm in having friends, right?"_

 _Sasha sighed and her gaze fell to her paws. "Right."_

But that was the thing. They weren't friends... not any more. Their relationship had escalated rather quickly, more quickly than Sasha would have liked. But she often worried if she was a burden for Tigerstar. His Clan came first, always.

Which was why she didn't want to tell him she was having kits.

It had honestly surprised her, too. She and Tigerstar were not mates - but they had acted like such in the nights leading up to their final one. Their last night had ended much like any other one: silly morning smiles, a hazed bliss that left Sasha wondering what life would be like without Tigerstar. And technically it wasn't their last night: Sasha had seen Tigerstar waiting for her to show up at the border. But she did not meet him.

She was scared. What would become of thier kits if she told him? Would she keep them and never let them know their father? Would they go with him, and would Tigerstar explain to the Clan that he had mated with a rogue? Tigerstar already had children and a family, and was still grieving over his mate's death. Would Sasha's kits be outcasted?

 _No_ , Sasha promised her stomach silently. _You will never be outcasted, my children_.

She had not even gone near the woods lately, due to the fact that her pregnancy was painfully obvious and Tigerstar would notice immediately if he saw her. In fact, the kits were due any day. But today, something drew her there. She had done nothing, really, over the past couple days. She had passed the barn a few times to say hi to Barley, and Bianca had been there, more silent than ever. She hadn't told them, but by Barley's look of sympathy, she assumed he had guessed already.

It was the new moon, so it was too dark for Sasha to see clearly. Sasha hopped off the fence with enormous effort and grunted when she landed. _Stars, I can't even see my own paws!_ Voices reached her ears, and she stiffened with a cold sweat, wondering if she'd accidentally run into some late night patrol. But a weird feeling crossed her when she recognized some of the voices - and they weren't ThunderClan.

"You really think I'd let you go so easily after our last meeting?"

Sasha's blood ran cold, and she scuttled towards Lazuli's menacing voice as fast as she could. She pushed away a branch to see a cluster of cats surrounding one in the middle, and she froze when she recognized Tigerstar, nose-to-nose with the single blue orb that was Lazuli's eye.

"What do you want, Lazuli?" Tigerstar spat, obviously in pain. Sasha's eyes rounded, barely seeing a gash across his shoulder. _He's injured!_

"You learned my name. How touching. I'm flattered, really," Lazuli said drily, examining his claws carelessly. "You see this ring around my neck?" He didn't wait for Tigerstar to answer before going on, "that's because of you. Sometimes I can't breathe because of it. My friend Moonlight, you twisted her paw and now she cam't even hunt. And who could forget what happened to dear Rami?"

"I didn't lay a paw on her," Tigerstar growled, eyes flickering to the black she-cat apologetically. "Or Rami." Lazuli shrugged.

"Your friends did. And I'd like to thank Moonlight for bringing me here tonight. She noticed you came out here every single night to wait for your friend Sasha. You even came after she stopped seeing you and you couldn't take a hint. How thoughtful," he went on meticulously. Sasha felt another cold dread wash over her. She looked at Moonlight frantically and furiously, but the she-cat had begun to take great interest in her paws.

"You're gonna fight me with a whole patrol?" Tigerstar challenged doubtfully, waving a paw to gesture at the other cats. Though he looked ready to take them - Matches, Bubbles, Moonlight, and Lazuli - on, obvious hurt shone in his eyes when Sasha was mentioned. Lazuli's crooked tail flicked.

"We're not just going to fight you," he said quite proudly, raising his head. "This many Quecil cats fight to kill."

"How many times are we going to kill him?" Matches asked, looking doubtful. "Remember what happened when-"

"As many times as it takes!" Lazuli snapped, obviously angered by the reminder of their last battle. "Quecil cats, end him for what he's made us lose!"

Tigerstar's claws unsheathed, but to Sasha's horror she realized he was no match for this many cats. Without thinking, she pushed herself through the brush.

"Wait!" she hollered. "Stop!"

She didn't expect anything to happen, but Bubbles broke away from Tigerstar almost instantly, looking relieved. Matches followed, breathing heavily with wide eyes. Moonlight spun around with huge eyes, and in an instant Sasha realized she had not been joined the fight.

"Sasha!" Matches exclaimed. Sasha nearly purred in satisfaction; her voice was clear. Her sickness had cleared up after all.

"Get back here!" Lazuli shouted, angrily swiping at Tigerstar's eyes. Tigerstar retracted, off guard by Sasha's voice. She straightened herself the instant she realized that it was too dark to see her swollen belly. _It's too dark to notice my kits!_

"No!" Bubbles exclaimed, high-pitched voice offsetting her dominating tone. "This is a bad idea, Lazuli!"

"He killed Rami!" Lazuli spat menacingly as he grappled with Tigerstar. "Or do you forget him so soon? If you refuse to fight, than your'e no longer part of the Quecil!"

The one cat who had not joined the fighting, Moonlight, suddenly looked at Sasha.

"I can't let him do this," she whispered as Lazuli began to hold the upper hand. Tigerstar roared with pain, and Sasha's ears flattened. "This is my fault. I-"

"How does it feel," Lazuli snarled to Tiegrstar, raising his claws to the sky, "do die nines times?"

"I'll tell you in the Dark Forest," Tigerstar snarled. Then the claws came down.

Moonlight launched herself forward with a shriek. She slammed into Lazuli just as his claws reached Tigerstar, bowling the leader aside. Tigerstar clambered to his paws and Sasha screamed, thrusting herself forward with a jolt of pain from her belly.

"Sasha?" Tigerstar whispered, unable to believe it. His distraction lasted only a second.

"Moonlight!" Lazuli snarled. Sasha could barely see the brawling cates in the darkness. "Get off of me this instant, or you're-"

His words were finished with a long, drawn-out scream. Sasha's eyes adjusted enough to see Moonlight's hunched figure rising and falling in effort before she dropped the limp body of Lazuli.

"I'm what?" Moonlight huffed in response to the dead leader. "Dead?"

"Moonlight!" Bubbles exclaimed breathlessly. "Are you alright? Is he dead?"

"Yeah," Moonlight replied smoothly, stepping away from Lazuli. His cerulean eye was beginning to slowly dull.

Matches ruffled in excitement. "How is it that you managed to kill him easier than he did?" she queried, tipping her head at Tigerstar.

"Surprise has always been a weakness of his," Moonlight explained simply, beginning to pad away. "He knew he was going to fight Tigerstar. He didn't know he was going to fight the cripple."

While the other she-cats discussed, Sasha turned to Tigerstar.

"Are you alright?" she fretted, nosing him to his paws. He stumbled, then forced a laugh.

"Yeah, think so. It's so dark. I can't even see you," he rasped. He paused, and Sasha wished with every part of herself that she could see him. "I miss you."

"Me too," she promised quickly, stepping away from Tigerstar. "But I've been thinking a lot lately. And you have a Clan and a family. I think it's best if we stop seeing each other. For the both of us."

"Oh." The word fell so quickly, so hopelessly. "So soon?"

Sasha smiled bittersweetly, even if he couldn't see it. "Look what the Quecil's done to you. Anything from the neighborhood is dangerous. It's best if you just stay away from here."

"But not you," Tigerstar protested, taking an eager step forward. Sasha sighed heavily, and her heart fell with her chest.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," she pleaded. "Think about Bramblepaw. Please, Tigerstar."

He look in her words for a long time. Then he blinked, and stepped forward with a head dip of respect. He turned to go, and Sasha's heart caught in her chest.

She wanted to tell him. About the kits. About how she really felt. All of it. They were so close, and yet...

"Tigerstar, wait," she meowed. Tigerstar's head turned in surprise. "I..."

No.

 _No._

She couldn't do that to him. She had already made him choose between her and his real family. It was done. They were done.

She smiled bittersweetly, even if he couldn't see. "Goodbye."

Tigerstar let out a quick exhale, bobbing his head in a slight nod. "Goodbye, Sasha."

She listened to his pawsteps until he was completely gone, somewhere deep in the forest of his own territory, his own family.

Her heart sunk to her paws.

"I'm so sorry, Sasha," Matches breathed, draping her tail over his spine comfortingly. "You're always welcome back at the Quecil, if you need somewhere to stay."

"Yeah," Moonlight added rather quickly. Sasha barely heard them. Her stomach had tightened suddenly, and an immense wave of pain had crossed her.

Matches's eyes suddenly narrowed. "What's wrong?"

She knelt over with a low moan of pain. "The kits," she managed.

Sasha felt her eyes begin to blur as a hazy feeling ran across her. To her surprise, it was Bubbles that took lead.

"Um, okay!" the gray she-cat exclaimed, obviously slightly weirded out by Sasha's sudden behavior. "This isn't something I expected to happen, but nevertheless, let's try and get to the barn, okay? You can do it!"

Sasha's eyes rolled into her head. "I don't think I can," she said in a slurred voice.

"You're pregnant?" Moonlight whispered irrelevantly. She felt the other two cats press up against her sides, headed towards the barn.

"Take nice, deep breaths," Bubbles said routinely, almost as if this was something she did all the time. "Big steps - there you go. You'll be there in no time!"

Sasha appreciated her advice, but her lively optimism was emotionally draining Sasha. After what felt like ages, Sasha felt the ground harden beneath her paws and the stale scent of hay reached her nostrils.

"Barley!" Matches bellowed upon entry. "You here?"

"Goodness, what's going on this late at night?" Barley replied, hopping down from his loft with a tremendous yawn. When Sasha let out another grain of pain, his eyes widened.

"Sasha's kitting!" Bubbles exclaimed breathlessly. "Fortunately I know how to deal with situations like these, but I'm going to need your help." Barley nodded importantly. To Sasha, she added, "Come on dear, let's get you to a nice pile of hay."

"Right this way," Barley gestured with his thick tail, leading Sasha over to a quiet and damp corner of the barn. He looked rather bewildered. "I had no idea she was expecting," he said to no one in particular.

Moonlight shook her head. "We didn't know either. It was too dark to even notice."

Sasha plopped down on her side and was aware of Barley and Bubbles taking position beside her, giving her instructions that she barley heard. She saw Bianca out of the corner of her eye emerge, eyes narrowed.

Sasha felt her stomach ripple in more pain than ever, but this time she didn't scream.

Tigerstar's image flashed in her eyes, and it was almost as painful as the kitting. She cursed herself again, wondering why she had spoken at all.

 _Oh, stars, why did I say goodbye?_

* * *

Sasha did not remember the kitting at all. It was so long ago now that it was more of a distant memory, than anything.

Matches had left, and Bianca had gone with her. Sasha wasn't sure why Bianca had left; maybe she wanted to go back to Fae, maybe she was still wary of Sasha after her fight with Fae. Sasha, Barley, and Bubbles remained at the barn, with Bubbles refusing to leave due to her attachments to the kits. And Sasha kind of liked having her around.

Five long months had passed, and Sasha wondered how it could have been that long. Her kits had grown strong and developed personalities and liveliness, and with each passing day Sasha wondered where they would live. Barley would always welcome them in the barn, but they needed so much more. Sasha had often caught the two of them running away in search of adventure. But they had nowhere to go, so she simply stayed in the barn.

She had named them soon after they had opened their eyes. The brown tabby had looked so much like a darker Tigerstar that Sasha had wanted to name him Tiger, but the moment that name escaped her lips, it stung. So when Bubbles suggested the name Hawk for his dark, feathery fur, she accepted quickly. The she-kit had been named Moth. To everyone's shock, Sasha had suggested the name. It was a symbol for how her imaginary feud with Fae's broken family was over, and how she had moved on. No one, not even Bianca, deserved to lose a kit. And so it from little, frail Moth who had been buried too soon that Sasha had drawn her inspiration.

It was this particular day that Sasha was watching Hawk and Moth wrestle among the haystacks, much to the annoyance of the lethargic pony who stayed in his stall, snorting in contempt.

"They're growing up fast, aren't they?"

The warm voice surprised Sasha. She lazily turned her head to see Barley sitting next to her, cleaning his ears thoughtfully.

She nodded. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do with them!" she admitted. Though Barley seemed to take it as a joke, she was more serious than ever. "Really! I love it here, I do. But look at them. They're warriors, Barley. They're not meant to be here."

Barley's eyes glazed in sadness, and Sasha almost worked up an apology before he held his paw up for silence. "I know. I've seen them. They're very fierce and restless kittens, Sasha. They're not housecats or loners. Perhaps the Quecil is a better solution?"

Sasha snorted. "No, thanks. I'd rather they grow up in a close-knit environment but still have certain freedoms. Kind of like-"

"A Clan?" Barley suggested, eyes twinkling in understanding. Sasha's head ducked in embarrassment; she hadn't wanted to outright say it. Barley shook his head. "Sasha, I thought you told me that you didn't want Tigerstar to know he has kits."

"I know," Sasha said in frustration. "But he doesn't have to know they're his, I just.. I want them to be where they need to be, you know?"

Barley nodded thoughtfully. "Give it some time," he suggested. "Let them grow. When their day comes, Moth and Hawk may choose their own future."  
Sasha nodded and bit her tongue. _Time? I've given it months!_

"I'm going for a walk," she declared, rising to her paws. As she passed her tussling kits, she greeted them lovingly.

"Hello, Bubbles," she said, noting her friend watching the game. "What are you up to?"

Bubbles shrugged, smiling lazily. "Watching these two. Reffing. Making sure nobody gets hurt."

"And what are my little poppets up to?" Sasha meowed gently, turning her attention to the kits. Hawk raised his head from his position atop Moth.

"We're playing!" he exclaimed in excitement. "Moth is the enemy warrior and I'm winning!"

Sasha's head jerked up to Bubbles, who looked surprised too.

"Did you teach them that game?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

Bubbles shrugged with wide, innocent eyes. "No, they know I only play pony-rides and mouse and hunter!" she defended herself.

"Don't be angry at Bubbles," Hawk said in defense of his friends. "I had a dream once where I was playing with a big orange cat, only this one had lots of scars and really fighting me! He said it was called being a warrior, and now Moth and I are playing. He taught me all about warriors!"

"I don't get cool dreams," Moth added with a hint of jealously. Sash'a fur started to prickle with unease. She shared a knowing glance with Bubbles before leaving, head throbbing.

He must be getting signs, she realized as she exiting into the pleasant spring air outside. _This must mean he belongs in ThunderClan!_

"Hello there."

Sasha nearly jumped out of her fur as she realized there was another cat standing outside the barn, sitting white still and not even looking at her.

"Bianca," she addressed evenly, forcing her fur down "What brings you away from the Quecil?"

Bianca blinked slowly. "I come here more often than you think," she murmured. "It's a nice place to clear the mind."

"I agree," Sasha replied, slowly sitting down beside Fae's mate. "How are things at the Quecil?"

Bianca's head snapped towards her in surprise. "You don't know?" she asked, baffled.

Sasha blinked in confusion. "Why would I? I haven't been there since I had my kits."

"Fae hasn't told you anything?"

"Why would I talk to Fae?"

"Your kits!" Now it was Bianca's turn to be confused. Her voice turned quiet, looking stunned. "They are Fae's, aren't they?"

Sasha nearly reeled back in shock. "Wha - of course not!" she said defensively. "Their father is a Clan cat. I would never come between you two like that."

"We're not together," Bianca said stiffly.

"Oh," Sasha said.

"I mean, I just assumed that you had gone after him after I starting living at the barn," Bianca murmured wistfully, watching the clouds pass them cheerfully. "He never visited, and when you had kits I thought they were his."

"What's why you left the barn," Sasha realized aloud. Bianca nodded.

"When I got back, Fae was acting really strange. Going out a lot. I thought he was just meeting up with you and the kits," she went on, looking quite sad.

"I don't understand toms," Sasha concluded, kinking her tail up. Bianca snorted.

"Amen, sister."

"One of them is named Moth. Not because she was Fae's kit," Sasha added quickly, "but because I saw how much pain you were in when you lost her and I would have never wished that on anyone else."

Bianca's eyes glazed, but she answered with a certainty in her voice that Sasha envied. "Things happen for a reason," she explained simply. "Fae and I didn't have a good relationship when she was sick. Had she lived, she would have inevitably lived in a terrible environment."

"Can I ask you for advice about something like that, actually?" Sasha asked hopefully.

"Shoot."

"Hawk and Moth act so much more like Clan cats than loners," Sasha began. "I think it's because their father is from ThunderClan. And now Hawk is having dreams about becoming a warrior when he's never been taught anything about them."

Bianca rubbed her chin with the back of her paw. "It makes sense..." she muttered, glancing at Sasha. "Are you thinking about taking them to ThunderClan?"  
Sasha sighed. "The thing is, their father doesn't know they exist. He has a huge reputation on the line-"

"Sounds kind of like a jerk. Sorry, go on."

"Anyway, it's apparent they need to be in ThunderClan but I have no idea how to have them there and not have him know about it," she finished hopelessly.

"Hey, there are other Clans, right?" Bianca suggested. "Worse comes worst, I'm sure another Clan will accept them. Then he never has to know. They fight all the time, right? Probably never second glance at enemy cats."

Sasha's heart fluttered. "Bianca, that's genius," she breathed. Bianca smirked.

"My pleasure."

"He even talked about their leader, Leopardstar," Sasha went on, talking faster and getting excited. "They're friends, so they must let my kits stay she knows that they're Tigerst-" She stopped before looking at Bianca sincerely. "Thank you," she whispered. "You've made this so much easier."

Bianca only smiled slightly. "Good luck, Sasha. I think I may come back to the barn, now."

Sasha purred. "You should."

* * *

Less than half a day later and after heartfelt goodbyes to Barley and Bubbles, Sasha was ushering her kits towards what Tigerstar had described as RiverClan territory: across a creek, into marsh, and of course the spotting of many reeds.

"You haven't told us where you're going yet," Moth pointed out when the forest scent turned fishy.

"Yeah," Hawk piped up. "When are we going home?"

"We're going to a new place to stay," Sasha explained, forcing enthusiasm in her voice. "We're going to a place called RiverClan."

"Why?" Moth asked blankly. Sasha pushed down the urge to exhale dramatically.

"You know what? Why don't I tell you both a story while we walk," Sasha decided. "I'm going to tell you about your father."

...

A few minutes later, as Sasha wrapped up her story, she began to see a few cats in the distance.

"Okay, be quiet and let me do the talking, okay?" she whispered. Then she raised her head, and allowed the cats to notice her.

"Oi, Leopardstar! Intruders!" shouted an angry-looking black cat from the riverbank. Sasha felt hope rise up inside her. _Leoprdstar is the one I'm looking for!_

"Quiet, Whiteclaw," a golden speckled she-cat instructed. "She has kits. Rogue! Are you aware you're on RiverClan territory?" As Sasha dipped her head and began to approach, she realized the leader lived up to her name.

"Um, yes, I am!" she replied, raising her head. she reached the edge of the creek, where the RiverClan cats ruffled in defense on the opposite side. "May I speak to Leopardstar?"

Whiteclaw looked at her suspiciously. "How can we trust you and our leader alone with you?" he scoffed. A tortoiseshell beside him looked at him in annoyance.

"She has kits and a collar, Whiteclaw," she reminded him. "I'm not sure she can do any damage to-"

before she had finished speaking, Leopardstar dove into the water. Moth gasped, but Sasha led her a few steps back with her tails. When Leopardstar emerged again, she seemed much smaller due to her soaked pelt, but her fur had a certain glow to it that made Sasha more or less fearful of her. The golden leader padded ashore, shaking her coat and spraying Sasha lightly.

"Now, why are you deliberately on our territory?" she growled, glaring at Sasha with cold hostility. Sasha shrunk back, guarding her kits with her flank.

"I need a place for me and my kits to stay. Please," she pleaded, putting on a desperate face. Leopardstar didn't even blink.

"No," she said firmly. "We're not just a shelter for lost kittypets."

She had begun to turn around, and Sasha felt her belly knead in frustration. _If she won't accept us, no one will!_

"Wait!" she hollered. Leopardstar paused but didn't turn around. "My son, Hawk, he's had dreams about being a warrior."

"And you know that your son is having actual vision and not kittypet tales of fighting cats who line their nest with bones?" Leopardstar replied quietly. "He's not any more special than any other housecat. My suggestion to you is to find a nice cozy Twoleg home for the three of you and-"

"He's not ordinary!" Sasha snapped, catching herself and clearly Leopardstar by surprise. The golden she-cat turned around fully, eyes slitted. "They're the kits of Tigerstar. If that's ordinary to you, then-"

Leopardstar blinked, clearly taken aback. "No they're not. Tigerstar is a loyal-"

"Clearly!" Sasha snarled. "Look at these kits and tell me they're not his." With that, she shoved Moth and Hawk forward, who cowered in Leopardstar's cold gaze. Something in the golden she-cat's expression shifted, but she still looked doubtful.

"They have warrior blood. Tigerstar doesn't know they exist and I know you're his friend. Knowing they're his kits would destroy his place as ThunderClan's leader, and I know how much he values that. This isn't about me; if you want to take my kits and not me then that's fine. But do Tigerstar this favor, please."  
Leopardstar looked down and let out a long exhale.

"What did you say their names were?" she asked, looking at the kits curiously.

Sasha let out an inward sigh of relief. "Moth and Hawk."

Leopardstar looked at Sasha seriously. "If they are to be part of RiverClan, they must have Clan names. How old are they?"

"Five month- moons," Sasha corrected, kicking herself to watch her terminology around Clan cats.

"I will explain to RiverClan has three new cats in its ranks, then," Leopardstar decided, sitting upright. "Mothkit, Hawkkit, and... would you like to choose a name for yourself?"

Sasha shook her head. "I can't stay long," she said, glancing over her shoulder. "If Tigerstar knows I'm in RiverClan he'll know I have kits here, too. May I stay until their apprenticeship?"

Leopardstar nodded. "Very well. Come with me, all of you."

Sasha let out a breath of relief. Finally, something was going right.

"Where are we going?" Hawk asked Leoaprdstar, obviously warming up to the leader very quickly.

"Right across the river," she explained swiftly. "You two may test the waters. It's a very nice day to cross today."

Sasha blinked her thanks as the RiverClan leader looked at her. "I trust you'll take good care of them when I leave?"

Leopardstar smirked. "Any kit of Tigerstar I will treat like my own," she vowed, glancing back at the kits warmly. "And when RiverClan sees how I see them, they will accept them both very quickly."

Sasha purred. "That's relieving."

Leopardstar touched her shoulder with her tail. "I'm sure there's much more to the story that you can tell me in camp. For now, let's cross the river. It's part of RiverClan duty, after all."

* * *

 **I am so sorry on how late this was, I was having some technical issues that just got fixed. Also this took multiple painful days to finish because it was honestly kind of boring to write, with lots of fillers and time gaps. But on a good note, it's done! The final chapter is done, and so we say goodbye to Untold!**

 **I didn't enjoy writing all of this, to be honest, as it mainly just explained the gap between Dusk and Nightfall. It's essential to the upcoming chapters of Nightfall, so that's why I haven't updated that story too. All in all, I'm glad we got some closing on what happened between Sasha and Tigerstar. To someone who hasn't heard of Pure Evil, clicking on this story must be confusing as hell.**

 **Some things to point out before other people do: Tadpole does not exist and I am so sorry. When I wrote Nightfall I realized too late that I had forgotten about him and so I ended up excluding him altogether. Sorry. Also, the cat Hawk/frost saw in a vision was indeed Firestar. Part of Firestar's elaborate plan needed Hawkfrost to be in RiverClan, and by sending him visions of being a warrior he figured he's leave the rest to Sasha. And for reference, Squirrelflight and Leafpool are almost 3 moons older than Moth and Hawk.**

 **I'm also so sorry I didn't get into Sasha and Tigerstar's relationship much! That was part of the point - it was a very short lived relationship that Tigerstar used as a rebound from Goldenflower's death. He didn't have extremely strong feelings towards Sasha, and Sasha was obviously very conflicted towards Tigerstar. She ends up pregnant, and boom, there's conflict. I wrote this to the best of my ability, I think. Even if most of it was just Sasha emotionally draining herself. It should be said that Sasha and Tigerstar absolutely do _not_ have a meaningful, romantic relationship. That's kind of the purpose of this story. **

**I really liked writing your all's characters, though it was a bit stressful as they aren't canon or my own haha. But I'm glad I got to include Bianca, Moonlight, Matches, Bubbles, and Rustle. Some got a bit more screentime than others and I'm sosososo sorry but part of that was inevitable. I tried to include them all as best I could whip continuing Sasha's arc at the same time. But thank you for giving me this opportunity.**

 **You can see where this story picks up (obviously) in Nightfall, just not in Sasha's perspective. But this is where our story draws to a close, so thank you for reading this short (yet kind of long) mimi story! I will reply to comments whenever I publish Nightfall. :)**

 **~Quinn**


End file.
